Heridas abiertas
by ChicaSinAlas
Summary: 3x01. Sherlock había esperado muchas preguntas de John acerca de cómo fingió su suicidio. No llegó a imaginar que lo primero que le diría fuera 'Me dejaste sufrir. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? "


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados NO me pertenecen. De lo contrario estarían felizmente casados.

 **Historia subida aquí y en Wattpad bajo el nombre de ChicaSinAlas.**

XXX

Había estado seguro de que John se alegraría de volver a verlo tras esos dos años en los que lo había creído muerto. Lo había dado por hecho, para el detective fue una obviedad. Podría incluso haberle hecho saber que seguía con vida al salir de una tarta gigante para doblar la sorpresa y tener un gracioso recuerdo para el futuro. La idea cruzó por su mente, pero la descartó al contemplar la posibilidad de que al doctor le diera un infarto. Quitando ese escenario, imaginó muchos de ellos y en todos contaba con el asombro y alegría de John, quien obviamente había echado de menos los casos y sentir esos subidones de adrenalina en su organismo con la llegada del peligro al que bien sabía que el ex-militar era tan adicto.

Se esperó también muchas preguntas acerca de como fingió su suicidio, preguntas que él estaría más que abierto a responder. Pero no fue así. John no lo recibió con un abrazo y una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, sino con un empujón y un puñetazo, y no hizo preguntas acerca del suicidio, (ni siquiera parecía importarle el cómo lo había hecho) Solo una pregunta había formulado y esa había sido:

«Me dejaste sufrir. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?»

Había estado iracundo. Dolido. Y no haber imaginado un escenario en el que John reaccionara así porque su falso suicidio le había hecho tanto daño fue su gran error. Esa reacción no había sido solo por dejarlo al margen de todo.

Sherlock no contó con que su muerte le afectaría tanto a nivel emocional.

Y es que John perdió amigos en la guerra años atrás. Había visto morir a unos cuantos de ellos así que Sherlock ingenuamente pensó que habría aprendido a manejar mejor las perdidas de viejos conocidos y por ende, su muerte no le dejaría tan jodido... Y que de haberlo extrañado, sería por resolver casos a su lado.

La adrenalina, no a él en sí. No a _Sherlock_.

 _¿Quién demonios echaría de menos a alguien como Sherlock?_

Estaba confuso, y mientras se presionaba el trozo de papel en su labio sangrante gracias al buen cabezazo que le asestó su viejo compañero de aventuras, sus ojos seguían con la mirada al taxi en el que se alejaba con la que iba a ser su prometida.

Fue entonces cuando, una vez desapareció el taxi de su campo de visión, el detective privado sintió verdadero temor.

Porque tal vez John no le perdonaría nunca lo que hizo.

Tragó saliva.

Se obligó a seguir caminando hasta llegar a casa, solo, y si las heridas causadas por las recientes torturas en su espalda se habían abierto tras John empujarlo al suelo, el detective las ignoraría. El dolor lo tenía bien merecido.

Por idiota.

XXX

Las manos le temblaban levemente al preparar el té. La señora Hudson se había pasado por el piso para traerle galletas de jengibre recién hechas y apoyó una mano en su rodilla al sentarse frente a él en el sillón de John. La forma en la que lo miraba, como si fuera un cachorrillo desamparado en mitad de ninguna parte, denotaba lo afectado que debía verse.

Ya solamente sus ojos parecían decirle en su característico tono lastimoso «Oh, Sherlock...»

— Parecía feliz. — Opinó y para sorpresa de ambos, fue él el primero en romper el sepulcral silencio y sacar a flote el tema que ambos querían tocar. — John parecía feliz en aquel restaurante. — Dio un sorbo a su té y formó una mueca, porque le faltaba azúcar, y es que quedaba demostrado que los tés de John sabían mejor. Hasta a ellos los echaba de menos. Había extrañado todo de él.

Trató de convencerse a si mismo al pronunciar lo siguiente, de que el cambio en su expresión cuando se ensombreció un poco más, fue por el amargo sabor de su té.

— A juzgar por la caja de compromiso que guardaba en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones, John tiene pensado proponerle matrimonio a su pareja, y parece ser una buena mujer. Interesante. — Añadió lo último refiriéndose a Mary. Por supuesto, había también algo más entre sus deducciones que había llamado su atención. Creyó intuir que "mentirosa" entraría en sus rasgos, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, porque por todo lo demás, le había parecido simpática y transmitido buenas vibraciones. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo era un poco mentiroso, ¿no?

Desde luego, Mary sería mejor compañía para John que él. No podía advertirle sobre posibles mentiras entre su feliz relación. Sería muy hipócrita de su parte, habiéndole ocultado durante dos años que estaba vivo.

Tragó saliva nuevamente.

La señora Hudson suspiró audiblemente, con aflicción, y eso lo trajo de nuevo al presente.

— Me presentó a Mary hace una semanas y me pareció realmente encantadora. Le hace bien a John. Lo ha estado acompañando en su soledad y apoyado en su peor momento... — Lo informó, y Sherlock no pudo evitar añadir "Lo ha ayudado a superar el dolor que yo le he causado" para sí y ese pensamiento le propinó una nueva punzada en el pecho—. Y John gracias a ella levantó cabeza y está mejor que hace un año. Muchísimo mejor. — Había un alto grado de alivio en su expresión. Tanto, que Sherlock no quiso imaginar como de mal debería de haber estado John. No quiso preguntar.

Y es que si fuera a la inversa...

No.

Era diferente.

Era muy diferente.

John era maravilloso; bueno, con un corazón de oro y todo el mundo le echaría de menos si aquel francotirador hubiera apretado el gatillo. A Sherlock no. El único motivo para lamentarse, sería por la perdida de la inteligencia de un genio que dedicaba su tiempo libre a ayudar a meter entre rejas a criminales.

De haber sido John el que hubiera muerto ese día, Sherlock estaba seguro de que una gran parte suya, hubiera muerto con él.

— ¿Cielo? — Lo llamó la señora Hudson y Sherlock parpadeó reiteradamente y volvió la mirada a ella.

— Lo siento, estoy... — Sherlock carraspeó, sacudió la cabeza y se levantó del sofá en un ostentoso y rápido movimiento, haciendo revolotear su bata azul. La anciana se sobresaltó por el repentino gesto y el detective consultor comenzó a buscar por la casa. — Mi violín. ¿Dónde está mi violín?

Necesitaba despejar su mente y la música, junto al tabaco, era de las mejores distracciones. Lo encontró pronto, metido en su cara funda encima de su cama. Había sido Mycroft el que lo había traído luego de su regreso. Cuando hizo resonar el violín en el interior del piso, mirando por la ventana de su habitación, distinguió el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. La señora Hudson se había ido. La soledad lo alivió y afligió por partes iguales. Trató de acallar aquel extraño sentimiento de ambivalencia con la música, y por un rato, lo logró con éxito.

XXX

Eran las nueve y pico de la noche cuando escuchó las llaves entrar en la cerradura de la puerta y girar. El detective consultor apartó la mirada del libro científico que tenía en su manos y ancló la mirada en la puerta cuando comenzó a abrirse. Su primer pensamiento fue Mycroft. Teorizó que su molesto hermano mayor se habría hecho con una copia de las llaves, y su corazón se saltó un latido al ver a John.

Dejó el libro en el posabrazos y se levantó.

El doctor lo miró desde el umbral, inmóvil, aún sin entrar en el piso y sin cerrar la puerta. Su cuerpo estaba rígido como la última vez en el restaurante. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños, señal de su incomodidad, y su mandíbula, tensada. No apartaba la mirada de él. Sherlock se sintió muy, muy pequeño en esos momentos.

— John. — Dijo de forma involuntaria. Ese _John_ lleno de desesperación guardaba oculto en sí muchos significados, que se extendían desde el «Estás aquí» al «Lo siento».

Finalmente, el doctor entró en el piso, cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra esta.

— No debería estar aquí. — Repuso como si le hubiera leído la mente y Sherlock prensó los labios y agachó un poco la cabeza. Se hizo el silencio. John exhaló aire por la nariz, en una especie de risa silenciosa y forzada. Sonó tan doloroso que tuvo que volver a posar la mirada en él, temeroso de lo que pudiera decir. De que pusiera punto y final a su relación. — No, no debería estar aquí, pero maldita sea, Sherlock. Me debes una jodida respuesta. Merezco eso, al menos. — De nuevo, su voz cambió y la rabia impregnó sus palabras al hablar. John era una persona muy temperamental. Sherlock se tensó. John avanzó un paso y vio su mano derecha temblar.

— _John,_ -

— No, Sherlock. Siéntate. Si quieres arreglar este desastre vas a tener que explicarme por qué cojones no has sido capaz de contactar conmigo una sola vez. ¡Una sola vez, Sherlock! Con lo listo que eres... — Alzó de nuevo la voz y sus ojos centellearon. Sherlock, que se había quedado con el "si quieres arreglar este desastre" sintió un atisbo de esperanza instaurarse en él y retrocedió para sentarse en su sillón.

John suspiró y se frotó los ojos con una mano.

— Con lo listo que eres... — Repitió ahora de forma más calmada y lenta, pronunciando con cuidado sus palabras — De haber querido, podrías haber contactado conmigo. De alguna forma. De cualquiera. Con una simple palabra... podría haberlo sabido. — Y ahora, habían lágrimas en sus ojos. Al detective se le estrujó el corazón y tuvo que parpadear varias veces, porque sabía que sus ojos se humedecerían pronto.

El ambiente estaba cargado de una tensión palpable.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Molly lo sabía y no yo? — Inquirió y su voz denotó su congoja. — Joder. Sé- que ella te ayudó a fingir tu... — Se quedó callado. Porque al parecer hasta pronunciar "muerte" o "suicidio", dolía.

Sherlock no quería hablar de eso. Se movió inquieto en su sillón, olvidándose por completo de sus heridas, y cuando su espalda tocó el respaldo del sofá, una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro y dejó escapar un pequeño siseo.

El ceño de John se frunció y parpadeó observándolo. El detective trató de hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero el doctor se había dado cuenta.

— Ven. — Ordenó y el tono que empleó no dejaba lugar a reproches. Con el nudo en la garganta que sentía Sherlock, tampoco podría haberlo hecho. Y tampoco se atrevía a llevarle la contraria ahora, así que se levantó a mala gana y fue hacia él.

John no perdió el tiempo y desabrochó su bata. Al estar tan cerca de él, pudo oler el champú del pelo de John. Ya no era el de _antes_ , lo había cambiado. Inhaló para que su olor natural corporal inundara sus fosas nasales y casi cerró los ojos. Lo único que quería ahora mismo, era abrazarlo con fuerza y decirle cuanto lo sentía, pero no podía. No lo haría.

John se posicionó detrás de él y la bata cayó al suelo. Sherlock cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el murmullo ahogado de John.

Sabía que su camisa blanca estaba manchada de sangre y pegada a las heridas abiertas de su espalda.

Notó los dedos de John, que ya no temblaban porque el medico en él había tomado el control por encima de su lado emocional, rozar los bordes de su camisa.

Pronto, John mencionó lo siguiente.

— En el restaurante, te empujé al suelo.

Y esa sola frase, esa estúpida frase dejaba entrever tanto arrepentimiento que Sherlock tuvo que girarse sobre si mismo al instante.

— ¡No! John, no pienses que ha sido culpa tuya. No podías saberlo.

John levantó la mirada a sus ojos y Sherlock se moría por acunar su rostro en sus manos y asegurarle que no, que no era culpa suya, que no lo culpaba. Nunca lo culparía de nada.

— No. — Dijo John finalmente, casi con dificultad. — No podía saberlo. Sigo sin saber que te ha pasado.

Esa frase daba pie a explicarse, pero se quedó callado con los labios entreabiertos.

John suspiró.

— Primero voy a tratarte esa herida. Y NO se te ocurra negarme esto, Sherlock, porque te juro que aunque no quieras voy a hacerlo. — De nuevo volvía a estar enfadado. El detective asintió.

Terminaron en el baño, Sherlock se sentó en la tapa del retrete de lado y se quitó la camiseta con cuidado, tratando de que su rostro no reflejara el dolor que el acto le causó. Dio gracias al silencio que reinó entre ellos porque John no comentó nada. Sabía que estaba horrorizado por la magnitud de sus heridas, que sin duda alguna, dejarían futuras cicatrices como recuerdo y escarmiento de lo sucedido. Se veían mal, y había que considerar el riesgo a una infección. Eran profundas, unas más que otras, y la piel que rodeaban las heridas estaba decorada con moratones. Incluso en sus muñecas habían verdugones, secuelas del tiempo que había estado maniatado con los brazos izados.

John se arrodilló tras él cuando trajo su botiquín y una vez se puso sus guantes estériles, procedió a limpiar todo rastro de sangre, desinfectar y coser las heridas. Dolía, pero no se quejó ni una sola vez.

Cuando John se detuvo, dio por hecho que habría terminado y giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿John?

El Doctor se levantó, tiró los guantes a la papelera del baño y en silencio, lavó sus manos con jabón. Después, se pasó agua por los ojos, limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas de su cara, y se quedó apoyado en el lavabo con la mirada perdida.

El peso de todo lo que aun no había sido dicho era enorme.

— ¿Quién te hizo esas heridas, Sherlock?

Apretó los labios antes de contestar.

— Fui sorprendido en Serbia al verme envuelto en una reyerta tratando de desmantelar la red de Moriarty. Me capturaron y encerraron durante dos semanas. Me torturaron en pos de información. — Confesó y dejó que las palabras calaran en John. Sabía que lo había escuchado por el color blanco que sus manos habían tomado al apretar el lavabo con fuerza.

Bajó de nuevo la mirada.

— Mycroft me encontró también, por supuesto. — Suspiró. — Y aquí estoy de vuelta. De una sola pieza. — Añadió lo último más bajito.

Solo se escuchó un "tss" de John mientras sacudía la cabeza, con pesar.

Un nuevo silencio.

— Podría haber ido contigo. — Mencionó John para sorpresa del detective, que volvió a mirarlo con rapidez y contestó al instante.

— No. Nunca hubiera dejado que vinieras conmigo, John.

Respuesta equivocada.

El médico se volvió hacia él tan serio que intimidaba.

— Claro que no. — Le dio la razón. — Ya ha quedado demostrado que no juego ningún papel en tus planes.

— ¡Quería protegerte! — Exclamó en un arrebato, porque no podía escucharle decir esas imbecilidades y dejarlo pensar tan bajo de sí mismo, sabiendo que John pensaba que lo veía más como una carga que un ayudante para él en su misión a Serbia. Y es que John era tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto para él la mayoría de veces.

Pero de nuevo, pareció meter la pata. Y supo entonces, que ninguna respuesta suya satisfacería a John, y que en cambio, lo haría saltar a la primera de cambio.

— Protegerme. — Masculló con rabia. — ¿Dejándome aquí como una maceta, creyendo que estabas jodidamente muerto, Sherlock? ¿Tienes idea del daño que me has hecho? ¡Escuché tu cráneo estrellarse contra el pavimento!

Volvían a haber lágrimas en sus ojos y una cayó al suelo. El nudo en la garganta de Sherlock, era inmenso.

— ¡Tenía que hacerlo! — Saltó él ahora y su voz no sonaba como la suya. — Tenía que hacerte creer que seguía muerto.

— ¡¿Por qué?! — Gritó tan alto que estuvo muy seguro de que la señora Hudson debió escucharlos, y probablemente, los vecinos del edificio de al lado. Quedaba más que claro que esas dos palabras eran las que John no podía dejar de cuestionarse y las que necesitaba pronunciar en voz alta, porque le estaban carcomiendo por dentro. La respuesta a ese simple interrogante era la que John más necesitaba, y la que Sherlock no quería darle.

— ¡Eres un libro abierto, John! — Replicó, expresando en voz alta su anterior pensamiento. — ¡Cualquiera pudiera haber notado el cambio en ti si hubieras sabido que era todo un montaje!

— ¿Cualquiera? — John no daba crédito a lo que oía. Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo, anonadado. — ¿Cómo puedes estar tan paranoico? ¿Quién demonios podría saber...?

— ¡Te estaban vigilando!

Y fue esa frase la clave, porque todo el rostro de John cambió. Sherlock se levantó al instante y notó una punzada de intenso dolor en la espalda por el rápido movimiento. Tenía que ponerse en pie, tenía que irse-

John lo sostuvo del brazo, impidiendo su salida. Trató de moverse y esquivarlo, pero de nuevo impidió su vía de escape.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sherlock! ¡Mírame!

Y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, lo hizo.

— ¿Cómo que estaba siendo vigilado?

— Me amenazaron con asesinarte a ti, a Lestrade y a la señora Hudson si no saltaba de aquel edificio. — El horror se abrió paso en las facciones de John. Unas palabras lo cambiaron todo. — Supuse- creí- no. — Negó con la cabeza, enfadado consigo mismo. — _Sabía_ que estarías siendo vigilado y que a la más mínima sospecha de que estaba vivo, te hubieran...

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. No había necesidad de concluir la frase para él.

—Asesinado. — Finalizó John por él, porque necesitaba decirlo para creérselo y encajar por fin las piezas del doloroso puzzle.

Sherlock bajó la mirada. Estaba llorando.

— Sí.

— Sher- —John lo miró. Se quedó sin voz. — Oh dios mío. — Dijo y poniendo las manos en su cintura para evitar rozar sus heridas abiertas, lo abrazó. Sherlock sollozó y rodeó el cuerpo del más bajo con sus brazos. Escondió la cara en su cuello, y ese fue el primer abrazo que se daban desde que se conocieron. Nunca habían sido dados a muestras de afecto por contacto físico, aunque Sherlock lo deseara en demasía y en secreto.

Allí, en mitad del baño del 221B donde únicamente sus sollozos se escucharon, y abrazando a John Watson con fuerza, Sherlock Holmes solo pudo pensar en que lo quería tanto, _tantísimo_ , que jamás en la vida, ni aprendiendo todas las palabras del vocabulario inglés y más lenguas, lograría describir en voz alta todo su sentir.


End file.
